osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
Creamynoteblock
Summary creamynoteblock is a user on the r/teengamingnights minecraft server most notably known for his chaotic PvP tendencies and countless raids and defenses against other factions. creamynoteblock is a Salmon Lake Council Member, occupying the 5th seat. creamynoteblock has been a member of Volcano Cult and Salmon Lake. He is a big player relating to PvP on the server, working most frequently with Theogilli, RexyRex, o8f, and AlfredoBilly. Volcano Cult creamynoteblock joined Volcano Cult on February 11th, 2019. He was involved in the first Pit Raid with Jaeyla, Boppolopian, JTB, and William. If you ask him, he will say that he is the O.G Pit Raider because he was the first one there to kill people. His main strategy was skirmishing with an enchanted iron sword and invisibility potions, which was highly successful. On his first raid, he scored 26 kills. creamynoteblock asserted himself and his demands during the negotiations with pit leaders Borderless_Husky, Knor424, and Cadet_Gaming post raid. He demanded steel street, and formed the United Nations, a group that was supposed to prevent war. United Nations creamynoteblock was an active member in the United Nations, taking up his position as a Volcano Cult leader (or rep if you ask old VC members). creamynoteblock made decisions in votes, and he admitted two new towns to the UN (Englyfish Lake and Hobbiton). Eventually, tension between U.N members rose. The Pit was against the idea of having many leaders from Volcano Cult and Japan making their votes. Knor424 and Borderless_Husky leaked the private U.N Town Leader discord to the public, and all hell had broke loose. creamynoteblock had assisted Jaeyla in banning the pit members joining and maintained the secrecy of the chat. creamynoteblock eventually suggested the idea of kicking the Pit out of the U.N and raiding them to end the Pit once and for all. Present members (Japan and Volcano Cult) had agreed and decided to get Salmon Lake on board to help them. The Last Great Pit Raid had begun. The Last Great Pit Raid creamynoteblock and Jaeyla had brought up the idea of calling o8f, former member of the TGN pirates and avid pit raider, to help them. Japan and Volcano Cult had formulated a plan with the information provided by o8f. Everyone was going to sneak in with invisibility potions, put on their gear, and massacre everyone. creamynoteblock was assigned to a fireteam with __JTB__ and o8f. The trio had snuck in through the "vietcong tunnel" and landed in Redstone Lane. Salmon Lake was down at the Pit Reddit Logo, "pretending" to help the pit. The plan was this: Get in and meet up with Salmon Lakers at the reddit logo, kill everyone in your way. Japan and Volcano Cult members had met up with Salmon Lake. Something was wrong. Theogilli and Europa begun to attack creamynoteblock, and hastily pushed the raiders out of the pit. The UN had capitulated. It was all over. creamynoteblock looked for places to go next. Salmon Lake The Last Great Pit Raid was over. Jaeyla had asked creamynoteblock to leave Volcano Cult. creamynoteblock understood, and promptly filled out an application for Salmon Lake. creamynoteblock was accepted, and quickly made himself at home. March Elections came around, and creamynoteblock ran as "the head of guppy gang rights." He got 1 vote. creamynoteblock then acquired his first ever full god set, using Pencylz' guardian farm. He eventually went on raids with Theo to Ancompton and Japan. Japan-SL 2 was over. SL had won. Peace was finally here, be it tense. Theo and creamy continued to raid smaller towns. They all noticed a trend. Theo and Creamy were both in Salmon Lake. They formed the United Front in an attempt to stop the raiding and curb Salmon Lake's domain over the server. The United Front eventually plotted a week long raid in Salmon Lake, to make the residents feel "unsafe in their own town" and to put Salmon Lakers in their place. creamynoteblock had taken a lead in the defense of Salmon Lake along with RexyRex and kerrywood3. The United Front had made a secret nether portal, found by creamynoteblock. The UF (United Front) had made a furnace bunker around the portal, and began the construction of a castle to be used as a raid base. creamynoteblock, Bstan, kerrywood3, and Turtleboim met outside of the castle. creamynoteblock had stolen a shulker box full of stone made for building the castle, and Bstan followed suit with stealing materials. Now that the UF was out of building materials, they had no choice but to fight or stay in their box. UF members were standing next to door blocks and corners, making their hitboxes stick out unintentionally. creamynoteblock and kerrywood3 began to abuse this, and started shooting at them. The UF members rushed out, with odds on their side. Turtleboi left, and it was a 3v6 for the Salmon Lakers. creamynoteblock had killed one UF member, kerrywood3 killing another. The UF members made a retreat to their furnace bunker. All 3 Salmon Lakers present had knocked the UF leader, CommunistCactus, away from the door, and got him stuck outside. CommunistCactus fled. The UF surrendered. A month passed with peace. Theogilli had gotten banned during this peaceful era in the server. creamynoteblock ran for the 3rd time, and made it onto council with 26 points. Occupied with hunting down Holotic, Japan and SL were not occupied with eachother. Holotic gets banned, and tensions start to rise. Holotic is unbanned, the tensions remain, and the hunt resumes. Theogilli is unbanned. Holotic, in an attempt to kill Theo, illegally bedbombs on a highway and gets permabanned for the 4th time. Holotic's ban was the straw that broke the camel's back, and war between Salmon Lake and Japan started again. creamynoteblock, Theogilli, RexyRex, AlfredoBilly, and o8f marched into Japan. They were attacking any Japanese member who dared leave their home. All of the raiders left after an hour. creamynoteblock continues raids over the next 2 days, killing none but putting pressure on Japan. We are now at modern-day TGN. Major Projects Salmon Lake Coup United Nations Killing as many people as physically possible. References Made with creamynoteblock in voice chat. Category:Users